fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Chester Dermitt
Chester (Chet) Dermitt is an offensive guard for the Grand Rapids Dragons. Biography Chester, who goes naturally by the nickname Chet, wanted to do more in life than sit on the farm and run the family business. Starting in middle school, he would look for excuses to stay out with his friends in town. He was never into farming as much as his brothers, so he spent quite a bit of time at the local gym. It's not that his family couldn't afford his own gym - he just chose not to be at home. Chet's breed (Belgian Blue) already meant he would become a large and strong-boned bovine, but Chet's efforts to be even more fit made him a huge muscle-bound brute. He was simply the type that every football coach would bend over backwards to have playing for them, and luckily, Chet wasn't one to argue with another reason to stay in shape and away from home. With a little bit of encouragement from his father, he began playing on the offensive line in high school and lifting weights. Chet was picked up by the Texas Bovine Academy in central Austin, where he started all four seasons for the college. Although the efforts of an offensive guard are often overlooked, UFFL scouts point to him as one of the best bets for a successful offensive linefur in the 2015 draft, citing his sheer size as the main reason. Although some critics have attempted to destroy Chet's chances at the draft with false claims of steroids and drugs, Chet's large size has always been due to his genetic makeup. ((If you don't believe me, look up "Belgian Blue" on Wikipedia.)) Dermitt's main struggle is the offset for being such a large size - he is not very fast. You cannot push the big-muscled bovine far, but you can surely run around him with a little shoving and scrambling. Working on perfecting his physique and challenging Chet to the best possible alignment will be the key towards your team's success at protecting your halfbacks and quarterbacks. Interview After a long practice on the field, what does your player prefer to eat? "Carbs. Greens. Mix them together, and eat. Food is food, ya know?" If you asked your linefur, "What do you do in your free time?" how would they respond? "Yeah, I hit the gym every day for four hours or so... I work on the calf muscles 'cuz coach wants me to get faster. Then maybe I go for a swim, pitch out a couple hours doing the farm stuff with my brothers, and ... that's it." Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? Chet will care more about having a secure career that allows him to pursue his dreams. His family lives successfully enough with the farm business that it would not matter whether he failed at bringing in much money or not. What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? "I'm getting all sorts of good feedback from the coaches and stuff. They want me to go on runs, do some jogging, stretch out the calves and stuff. It's all good to me." Contract Info Statistics Individual Current Season: Win-Loss Record Total Record: 10-7 Playoff Record: 0-1 Regular Season: 10-6 Category:Offensive Linemen Category:Bovines Category:Cattle Category:Grand Rapids